Naruto: Pokemon Adventure
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: A boy and his friends are starting there pokemon adventure in the Verus Region. Rated M for later contents.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I do not own Touhou that is own by ZUN. Pokemon is own by GameFreak.

Summary: A boy and his friends are starting there pokemon adventure in the Verus Region.

Naruto: Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 1: Journey Begins Part 1

It was a beautiful morning in the small town of Clair Village, though it was also unusually busy. For today was Sendoff Day, the day that all sixteen year old trainers would be allowed to leave and start their journeys.

Running towards the riverside laboratory of Kawashiro Nitori was a spiky blond haired boy with deep blue eyes and whisker markings. He wore black shoes, ran cargo pants, a black shirt under an orange rising jacked and a necklace with a green gem on it.

"Finally. My chance to go and become champion!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled.

His yell was heard by an odd trio in the nearby park. The first was a young woman wearing a blue skirt with a white pattern on the hem, a white shirt under a green-blue vest with matching hair. One eye was teal while the other was red. She held an eggplant colored umbrella over herself and the second figure. The second was also a young woman but she wore a red dress with black frills that fell off her shoulders with a matching shawl. Her blond hair was loose and fell to her shoulder blades which had iron and crystal wings. Her red eyes followed Naruto. The third was a young man wearing silver armored boots, black cargo pants, white button up, long black coat, black fingerless gloves and four crisscrossing belts, three black, one red.

"Master, is that the boy Nitori mentioned, you think?" The umbrella holder asked the light brown haired, hauntingly empty grey eyed male.

"I think so Kogasa." The male said before looking up at the lab.

Naruto kept running until he saw someone. It was a girl the same age as him wearing lavender shoes, jeans, white shirt under a lavender hoodie and a charm bracelet. She had pearl eyes and purple hair.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called

Hyuuga Hinata turned and smiled at Naruto. "Morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said wishing she wore baggier clothes to cover her F-cup chest. "You ready for today?"

"Hell yeah I am." Naruto said.

"So what Pokemon do you think we'll get to chose from?" Hinata asked.

"Actually Nitori-nee will just hand us each a ball and send us into her habitat garden. We have to actually catch our first ones." Naruto said

"Why use such a method?"

"She says it helps with bonding." Naruto answered.

"Guess it makes sense." Hinata said The two found themselves outside the lab with a lot of other trainer hopefuls.

"Out of the way, the strongest has arrived!" A,voice called. Naruto a Hinata turned to see an ice fairy with long blue hair fly up with wins made of six icicles. She wore leather boots, dark purple leather pants, an ice blue leather corset that showed off her own E-cup set, she have blue leather gloves, and a long blue scarf. Unlike most fairies she looked sixteen, meaning she was strong.

"I didn't know Ice Fairies came in that size." Naruto said

The fairy heard him and turned. "Trying to check out the strongest?" She purred.

"Not really. Just surprised at how old you look." Naruto said

"I wonder when Professor Nitori is going to come out?" Naruto asked to himself. A giant screen soon showed a young woman wearing a blue dress with matching boots, and agreement hat. Her blue hair was in twin pigtails.

"Welcome new trainers. I'm Nitori. Please come on in and grab a pokeball before proceeding to the garden." Nitori said. Soon everyone started to file into Nitori Lab.

"Now listen up. I want all of you to capture your first Pokemon. But no powers are allowed." Nitori continued.

"Why no powers?" The fairy asked

"Because that will defeat the point of trying to bond with pokemon this way." Nitori replied.

"Plus they're newborns as well." Nitori added.

"Also to ensure the safety of all I have three associates who are hidden throughout the reserve." Nitori said

A large door opened. "Good luck my friends. Remember that once you've caught your Pokemon, to head to registration." Nitori said

"Let's go!" Someone shouted as everyone ran out.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here is a new story idea that is created by my friend Giratina Zero. I hope all of you enjoy the first chapter.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively in this chapter you are the best friend ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I do not own Touhou that is own by ZUN. Pokemon is own by GameFreak.

Summary: A boy and his friends are starting there pokemon adventure in the Verus Region.

Naruto: Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 2: Journey Begin Part 2.

Naruto was running through the habit that looked like it was meant for dragon types. But not that much around he then took notice of something moving in a sandy area. He can spot a little shark fin sticking out.

"That must be a Gible and normally those little guy have a Sand Veil. I mean hardly any of them have rough skin." Naruto said as he slowly sneak up behind the Gible as it was lazily moving through the sand as he quickly pounce get a good hold of the Fin.

"OW!" Naruto shouted in pain as he quickly let go of the Fin as he looked at his hands as there was a light abrasion.

"Shoot he has Rough Skin." Naruto commented to himself as suddenly the sand exploded as coming out of it was small, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. A red underbelly stretches from its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. It has two horns that resemble jet or plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has a single light blue stripe wrapping around its back. This is a Gible and it was male.

"That hurts you know." Naruto said as the dragon type just looked at him.

"Gi Gible." the pokemon said it name as Naruto looked at it.

"Say Gible do you what to come on adventure with me." Naruto asked the dragon pokemon.

'Gible." Gible simply said as it nodded it head.

"So what to be my partner?" Naruto asked as Gible though for a moment and nodded it head. Naruto then took out a pokeball.

Naruto then threw the pokeball at the Gible the red and white ball quickly engulf the pokemon in a red light before sucking it in. Soon the ball was shaking for a bit until it stopped moving as it made a ping. Naruto then walked up and pick up the pokeball.

"I caught myself a Gible!" Naruto cheered with a happy look on his face.

"My how surprising." A voice said to itself.

Xxxxxx

Hinata was walking through another habit as she couldn't find a pokemon in site. She then figure there might be some at the watering hole. So she quickly move over there and soon spotted one.

"Oh it a Ralts." Hinata commented as she spotted a small bipedal Pokémon with a white body. Its body and legs seem to resemble a nightgown or an oversized dress. Its green hair resembles a bowl cut, which covers most of its face. Its hair is split by two flat red horns, a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. A view from below shows that it has a pair of red eyes. She also took notice there was a little pink band on it. Which mean it must be a female. Hinata then took notice the Ralts turn around and was looking at her.

"Eh do you what to become my partner?" Hinata asked the pokemon.

"Why?" voice said in Hinata head.

"Don't you what to go on adventure?" Hinata asked.

"Why would I what to stay in a ball that make my environment?" the voice asked yet again as Hinata figure it the Ralts.

"You can stay out of the ball and just travel with me?" Hinata replied.

"You going to make sure no pervert look at me when I fully evolve right?" the Ralts voice asked in Hinata head.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen. Actually I will even report them." Hinata replied as the Ralts soon walked up to Hinata and cause a blue aura to appear around Hinata pokeball which went right to the pokemon capturing it. Soon the ball made a ping signaling Ralts been capture. Soon the ball open up as Ralts was right there before Hinata who pick her up.

Xxxxxxx

The Fairy was walking through the enclosure when suddenly she started to hear a bunch of girls. It almost sound like they fightning over something.

"What in the world would they be fightining about anyway?" the Fairy asked herself as she walk toward that direction as she soon see a bunch of girls very mean ones at that fighting over a pokemon. The pokemon in question was a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It also has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

"They fighting over a Eevee?" the Fairy asked to herself as she was going to go in there and stop them.

Suddenly the Eevee jump up and hit all of the girls in the face with it tail which cause all of the girls to flee from it. Since they didn't what a pokemon that will attack them. Soon the Fairy walk up to the Eevee who looked at her.

"Not bad. How about teaming up with the strongest?" The fairy asked. The pokemon looked at her oddly thinking she might be stupid.

"I'm not an idiot." The fairy said recognizing the look. "I'm the strongest." Eevee then walk up to the Fairy and tackle her right in the leg causing the pokeball to drop as it tap it and went in not before giving her one last look. Soon Eevee was caught.

"I caught the strongest Eevee!" The fairy announced.

Xxxxxxxx

As Naruto walked up to registration he saw a few trainers arguing with someone. He saw it was a young woman holding an umbrella and sitting on a Blastoise.

"No way are we giving up these Pokemon." One of the trainers said. "They're our property."

"Pokemon are living creatures not property." The young woman said.

"They live to serve." Another said before their pokeballs all flew into the young woman's hand before jumping up and land on a Metagross. She sat down before pressing a charm on her umbrella handle.

"Time for a surprise!" The woman said as her large turtle with cannons on its back was covered in an orb of energy

The orb shattered to reveal that the giant turtle had increased in size, its two shoulder cannons we're replaced with one larger back cannons and two arm cannons.

"That chick has a Mega Blastoise!" A trainer yelled. Mega Blastoise aimed with both of his arm cannons before two high powered streams of water blasted the thugs into a tree.

"You know my Metagross isn't a throne, Kogasa." A male voice said as the grey eyed man Kogasa was with earlier.

"But he doesn't mind, Master." Kogasa said.

"Still, he's a Pokemon and a pervert." The man said. Why his Metagross was a pervert was beyond him.

"Fine I'll get down." Kogasa said floating down and returning her Blastoise to its ball.

The man returned the Metagross as the young woman in red walked up. "I miss anything Mark?" She asked.

"Not a thing Flandre." Mark said

"Thanks you three." Nitori said walking out.

Nitori turned her head and saw Naruto. "Naruto there you are!" Nitori called to the son of her best friend Uzumaki Kushina. "You register your Pokemon yet?"

"No I didn't." Naruto replied.

"Come with me then. I'll do yours personally." Nitori said causing a lot of makes to flare at Naruto. It was well known Nitori was the most sought after single woman in Clair Village and Naruto was getting special attention. "Also, Mark if you find Hyuuga Hinata or Cirno Whiterock, send them to me. I'll do theirs personally as well.

"Actually the strongest is here, Professor." Cirno Whiterock said walking up.

"You're the crazy fairy from earlier." Naruto said.

"You're the guy who was checking me out!" Cirno said

"Naruto you actually were checking someone out?" Nitori asked honestly confuse.

"No but when did Ice Fairies come on her size?" Naruto asked

"That I really don't know." Nitori said.

"I'm the strongest! Kaa-san says that since I am so strong, my body aged to accommodate my power." Cirno said. Naruto shrugged but noticed something fall from her pocket. It was a blue bow.

"You dropped your bow." Naruto said. Cirno looked down and saw her bow before picking it up and putting it on the back of her head.

"Thanks...and stop checking me out." Cirno said

"I'm not looking at you." Naruto simply said.

"Course not." Cirno quipped

"So what pokemon you got Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she have the Ralts in her arm still as she walked onto the scene.

"I caught a Gible." Naruto said.

"A dragon type? No one ever gets a dragon." Nitori said

"I just talk to him and I learn not to touch him due to the rough skin." Naruto said.

"Rough skin? That's rare." Flandre said.

"And it hurts." Naruto commented.

"You picked it up with your bare hands?" Mark asked

"Yeah but I kind of let it go after that and then I decide to talk to it." Naruto said.

"That's great to hear." Nitori said

"Yeah and it accepted." Naruto said.

"We'll let's get you three registered then." Nitori said heading toward her lab. Soon all three of them followed after her.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here is part two of Journey Begins. Naruto, Hinata and Cirno have manage to acquire there Pokemon. But now they going to register. Also guess what Cirno is actually doing when she make that comment toward Naruto.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively with this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I do not own Touhou that is own by ZUN. Pokemon is own by GameFreak. Mark Frey is own by Giratina Zero

Summary: A boy and his friends are starting there pokemon adventure in the Verus Region.

Naruto: Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 3: Journey Begin Part 3

Soon all of them arrived in a large room full of equipment. "Now then Naruto place your pokeball in the small blue machine next to my computer." Nitori said as she sat at a terminal.

Naruto soon walked up to the small blue machine as he place his pokeball on it.

The machine closed over the top of it as it began to glow. Nitori's screen came to life as she began to type. "Pokémon: Gible. Type: Dragon-Ground. Sex: Male. Ability: Rough Skin. Trainer: Uzumaki Naruto of Clair Village. Registration...complete." Nitori said as she entered in all of the proper information and confirmed everything. "Okay then you are officially registered. Next?"

Hinata soon went up and place Ralts pokeball on the blue machine.

"Okay then what have we here. Pokémon: Ralts. Type: Psychic. Sex: Female. Ability: Synchronize. Trainer: Hyuuga Hinata of Clair Village. Registration...complete. Figures you'd get a psychic. All Hyuuga use them." Nitori said with a shrug. "You're next Cirno."

Soon Cirno proudly walked up and place her pokeball on the small blue machine.

"Let's see...oh very surprising. Pokémon: Eevee. Type: Normal. Sex: Female. Ability: Adaptability. Trainer: Cirno Whiterock of Winter Cliff. Registration...complete. An Eevee huh? Very different from your mother's first choice but not a bad one...though not everyone can catch an Articuno first time out." Nitori giggled

"A what?" Naruto asked. "Your mother's first Pokémon was an Articuno?"

"Yes it was her first." Cirno said with a hint of pride.

"So...how are you the strongest if your mother caught a legendary first time out?" Naruto asked. Hinata was more distracted with Cirno's last name.

"Eh." Cirno was trying to say something.

"Wait...Whiterock...are you related to Letty Whiterock? The war hero from the Three Year Winter War?" Hinata asked.

"The same!" Cirno said.

"Sounds like the real strongest is your mother." Naruto said

"Shut up! Wait!" Cirno said looking at Hinata. "You're from that stuffy Hyuuga Clan, one of the Five Noble Families of the region ain'tcha?"

"Yes I'm." Hinata replied.

"So you're...what's her name again...Tsukihitomi's daughter then?" Cirno asked

"Yes that is my mother name." Hinata replied.

"And Uzumaki...as in the Bloody Red Habanero's son?" Cirno asked Naruto.

"Yes that is my mother title." Naruto replied.

"You do know your mothers know mines right?" Cirno said

"No." both of them replied at once.

"Interesting." Cirno muttered. "Eh well whatever.

"With all the questions done I want to ask what your goals are for your journeys?" Nitori asked.

"I want to be champion!" Naruto said.

"I wish to see the region and all it has to offer." Hinata said.

"I want to be the strongest!" Cirno said. "But not the champion. Titles don't mean anything to me." Nitori nodded with a smile.

"Then you should travel together." Nitori said

"Maybe we should." Naruto said.

"We'll...fine. But only to prove I am the strongest." Cirno said.

"Traveling in a group might be fun." Hinata said

"Oh good. Actually, mind if my associates tag along?" Nitori asked

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Excellent. Well we better tell them." Nitori said as she lead them all out of her office as they head back to the gathering area.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I do not own Touhou that is own by ZUN. Pokemon is own by GameFreak. Mark Frey is own by Giratina Zero

Summary: A boy and his friends are starting there pokemon adventure in the Verus Region.

Naruto: Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 4: Meeting Others.

The group spotted the thugs being guard by a Scizor, Lurcano and Nidoking. The Scizor was a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton. Scizor has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist. Scizor has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizor's legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back.

The Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open wide to yawn, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head.

The Nidoking is a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has small, narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead. It has a gray chest and belly plates, three claws on each hand, rounded spines on its elbows, and a single large nail on each foot. There is a ridge of long spines down its back, and it has a long, powerful tail which was resting on a couple of the thugs as a police officer came around.

It was a female police office with cyan color hair which was in a ponytail style. They were wearing a black police office uniform which also came with a skirt as well. This was Clair Village Office Jenny as she was flank by two male police officers.

"Bunch of punks who didn't like playing by the rules." Mark said pointing at the punks.

"We be taking them away and did these punks cause any other kind of troubles?" Clair Jenny asked.

"No. Everything is clear." A harsh whisper said.

"What Lucario said." Flandre clarified

"Wait did he talk?" Naruto asked as he approached the Lucario.

"It's rare but using the power of Aura, Lucario can speak normally." Nitori said

"Oh that is something." Naruto said.

"Don't know why it's strange. The Ralts can use telepathy to speak." Lucario said.

"Yeah but...she's a Psychic type. You're a Steel-Fighting." Cirno said

"With the only none physical fighting attack making high defense pointless." Lucario pointed out

"Is there really a point to arguing?" Kogasa asked.

"Yeah to me it kind of pointless." Naruto said.

"I agree." Lucario said.

"Mark, would you and the girls like to travel with Naruto's group as he attempts to become champion?" Nitori asked

"Kogasa, Flan, what do you two think?" Mark asked

"I go where you go, Master." Kogasa said.

"Sounds fun." Flandre said

"Then we're in." Mark said

"THat is good to know." Naruto said.

"Okay, then. How about we all prepare and meet on the road out of here in an hour?" Mark asked

"Okay then." Naruto said as everyone headed back to there homes to prepare. While both Hinata and Cirno went in the say direction as well. Naruto didn't pay attention to that as he just went home to prepare for his journey.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively in this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


End file.
